comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mariko
Mariko Yashida is a Japanese businesswoman of some small renown. Mariko is also rumored to be one of the heads of the Yakuza, the transnational Japanese mafia. Background Mariko Yashida was the only daughter of Japanese crimelord Lord Shingen, leader of Clan Yashida. She grew up highly educated and away from her father's criminal activity as much as he could manage it. She never lacked anything she wanted, whether it was books, the finest schooling, clothing, or entertainment; but the price for this was rarely seeing her father. Her mother died giving birth to her, so she was a somewhat lonely child, but determined and driven to exceed the expectations she felt placed upon her by her father, in hopes, perhaps, for more of his attention. Wanting Lord Shingen to be proud of her and feel she was a worthy heir, Mariko studied the art of business fiercely during her teen years, eventually even interning at her father's company. Earning her father's respect, she left university early to take over as CEO so that her father could focus on his 'other' business interests in full. She excelled, proving that she was quite a worthy heir, at least as far as the legitimate aspects were concerned. While he was in Japan to speak with her cousin, Sunfire, Mariko met a man named Logan. At first frightened by the ferocious-looking Wolverine, Mariko found herself attracted to him. Similarly, Wolverine was charmed by her beauty and refined manner. The two spent a great deal of time together in Japan, ultimately falling in love when she visited him in New York, supposedly for 'business'. Unfortunately, they were not to be, as her father determined she would be better serving him by wedding one of his criminal associates, a man named Noburo-Hideki. Despite her feelings for Logan, she agreed to her father's wishes. Hideki was a cruel man, abusive in many ways. When Logan found out, he offered to help her escape him, but she refused, citing that she needed to maintain her family's honor. Shingen then ordered his operative Yukio to slay a rival crimelord, Katsuyori, who was himself intending to kill Hideki. Wolverine, having accompanied Yukio, battled the assassins in a berserker rage. Horrified, and now knowing the truth of Shingen's enterprises, Mariko fled back to her father's stronghold. Repulsed by her father's crimes, she vowed to kill him to prevent further dishonor from falling on Clan Yashida. When Wolverine attacked the stronghold, Hideki attempted to flee with Mariko, threatening to kill her unless he was allowed to escape. Mariko was saved by Yukio who slew Hideki. Shingen died by Wolverine's hand and he assisted Mariko fight against the enemies of her family and was named the family's protector. However despite plans for Logan and Mariko to wed to seal this alliance Mariko's decision to move the Yashida out of criminal enterprise and into more legitimate business required other arrangements. Logan left, but kept the position as the protector of the Yashida, should Mariko need him in the future. Mariko took over her father's business now in its entirety, including the criminal aspects. Finding how deeply embedded into the criminal underworld the Yashida clan was, she realized that simply walking away from the darker aspects of the business would be a disaster at best, and cause untold chaos that would hurt criminals and other people alike at worst. She determined to work from within to try and slowly bring the clan's finances, dealings, and business practices completely to the straight and narrow, but doing so required her to become the same ruthless criminal lord that her father was, at least on the surface. Personality Many Masks -- Mariko has three faces, though only two does she show the world: the successful, driven businesswoman; and the ruthless, cold clan leader. Underneath those, she is a kind woman driven by honor and a strong sense of right and wrong. Heart of Gold -- Mariko is a kind, polite woman who wants nothing more than the happiness of others. She will do whatever she can to help others. She supports many charities, though currently she claims to only do so as a cover for the clan. Driven -- Her ambition, first to prove to her father she would be a worthy heir, and now, to undo the damage her family has done, is a defining characteristic. She dares much and works towards her goals unceasingly. Educated -- Never lacking for anything as far as education may be concerned, Mariko attended top schools and always excelled. Charming and Refined -- Mariko is a master at blending in and conversing with others in society, whether at home or abroad. She is most comfortable in situations where rational, calm heads prevail. Duty-Bound -- Mariko places duty and honor above all else, even, sometimes especially, her own happiness. Logs *2014-01-14 - SDR: A Finale... or is it? Magneto attacks! - During a routine prisoner transfer, Magneto shows up, intending to deliver justice of his own. * 2014-01-15 - A walk in the park - Mariko and her bodyguard run into John and Cyber in the park. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Support Category:Japan Category:Marvel Available